


Claim Me

by awrites (awritesrated), awritesrated



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Caning, Cock Cages, Dark, Dom Chloe Decker, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Figging, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pain, Spanking, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), You won't expect this!, but you'll have to read till the end of the story, choe is a good person, there is a reason for everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritesrated/pseuds/awrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritesrated/pseuds/awritesrated
Summary: Lucifer asked Chloe to claim him, and she did. Thoroughly.“Ahhh! Arghh! Detective! Ahhh! Please! I’m sorry! Please, please, please! I’m sorry!” And there it is! The begging comes so quickly. The crying though, always comes later. And I’ve always stopped at the sight of his tears, but today, today, is going to be special. Today I’m going to keep punishing him, even after he starts sobbing, even after he starts choking on his tears. Because that’s what I want to do, and that’s what he is here for.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer stood in front of me, chastised and nervous, with his legs shoulder width apart and his hands behind his back. His head bowed and his teeth gnawing his bottom lips.

“_What_ did I say about biting your lips, _Lucifer_?” He started, and started to tremble. And I couldn’t help it but to make my panties wet. The power I have over him, the things he let me do to him, and he’s the _Devil_! I mean… he’s _The_ Devil! How is this my life now?

Lucifer is nothing but obedient, though. He immediately released his lips, and quietly trembled in fear of what’s to come next. I put down everything I took from the chest, and his face became paler and paler with every instrument he saw. 

I am _so _thrilled to be in charge of the devil, to be honest. According to him, I make him mortal and vulnerable, which means he will hurt as much as us little humans, but he is a lot more resilient than us, so I can damage his ass as much as I feel like, and all I need to do, is give him a day or two away from me, and his injuries will be back to normal parameters. Now _that_ is a great way to vent.

“What did I say about my questions, Lucifer?” I purred, making my voice the deep, throated sound that affects him so much. He shook harder, failing terribly at containing his trembles.

“To always answer, Detective.” His downcast eyes fluttered as he continued in a soft voice, “I’m sorry, Detective, I didn’t mean to forget you said I’m not allowed to bite my lips.”

“No matter, it just means extra for not remembering, and _more extra_ for not answering me.” I said flippantly. I know my attitude makes him oh so very terrified, but I _love_ it when he cowers and doesn’t dare ask for mercy. 

I picked up the thick bamboo cane, and glanced at the other eleven instruments I picked and the piece of ginger beside them. This punishment is going to take _a while_. This is not the first punishment I’ve given him, but it’s the first one I’ve given since I’ve learnt the truth, and oh is he going to _get it_. 

“Take off your clothes and bend over the couch, legs wide apart, you know the drill.” He immediately started to fumble with his clothes as he answered in the affirmative. In a few minutes, he was bent over the couch, the only thing he’s wearing is the cage I put on him a couple months ago. He’s legs are wide apart and his hands are on the seats, all forbidden to move from their spot unless I offered verbal permission. 

I tapped his ass lightly with the cane, grabbed the ginger piece and slowly worked it into his asshole. He groaned and whined, but he wouldn’t dare resist, of course. 

When the piece of ginger is as deeply inside him as possible, I stepped back to admire my handiwork, before stepping slightly to the side, and swinging the cane harshly onto his waiting backside. 

“Arghh…” his legs trembled at the impact, but he wouldn’t dare move from his spot. My rules forbid him from even relieving pain by tapping his legs like how others do. He would not even be able to vent his pain by punching the couch like what I’ve seen others on the websites I’ve seen videos on do. 

It is exhilarating, the how absolute my power over him is. How he is using all his strength to obey my rules.

I swung the cane down twice in quick succession, each garnering a groan from Lucifer. Then I paused to look at the three red strokes on his cheeks, as he tried to catch his breath. 

I’m getting excited, and I _want_ to make him suffer. I want to hear him beg and cry and _still_ stay obediently in position until I release him from it. I raised the cane, and brought it down quickly and without pause, again and again, not allowing him to rest from the pain that must be blossoming at his rear. 

“Ahhh! Arghh! Detective! Ahhh! Please! I’m sorry! Please, please, please! I’m sorry!” And there it is! The begging comes so quickly. The _crying_ though, always comes later. And I’ve always stopped at the sight of his tears, but today, _today_, is going to be _special_. Today I’m going to keep punishing him, even after he starts sobbing, even after he starts choking on his tears. Because that’s what I want to do, and that’s what he is here for.

_Claim me Detective, _Chloe_, claim me and make me yours. Make me so terrified of your ire, I wouldn’t dare _breathe_ without permission. I want you to tame me, and make sure I never step out of my bounds again. I want you to imprint onto me your control and your joy. I want you to _give in to your desires_. You’ve always liked to make me suffer, now I _want_ you to make me suffer. Without any reason, without any warning. Call me when you want to vent, call me when you are frustrated, then make me tremble and cry under your hands. So claim me, and _never_ let me go._

His words from the week before came to the forefront of my consciousness, and it only made me wetter. I poured more strength into the cane, basking in his cries and gasps and incessant begging. 

_Then_ I heard the telltale sign of a sob, a hitch in his breath as a particular strong stroke struck. Not too long now…I swung another twenty or so hard strokes, pouring even more strength into them, and then he gasped, and sobbed.

And I stopped. I walked around the couch to his front and faced him, looking at his tears rolling down his cheeks without control. His arms are trembling something fierce, and it looked like it was all he could do to remain in position. But what I’m going to tell him, what I am going to inflict on him, is going to fill him with so much fear and dread.

“Are you in pain? Hmmm?” I purred, stroking my knuckles on his left cheek. 

“Yes Detective.” He answered, his voice trembling, like he knows what torture I’m going to inflict on him next. He would know though, because tearing his ass apart has always been my greatest source of turn on and easiest orgasms. When I want to up the torture, there’s only one way to go, and that’s make his spanking more unbearable. 

“Now, that was your warm up.” He started, and stared at me unbelievingly, tears welling up in his eyes quickly and surely. 

“And your punishment will be a hundred strokes of each instrument I’ve brought out on your ass cheeks, and another hundred strokes on your thighs. Of course, the _extra_ strokes you earned just now, would be twenty-five more strokes of each instrument at your sit spot. Ten more for not answering my questions, and fifteen for disobeying me. Now wouldn’t_ that _be exciting?” And I smiled as his trembling worsens, and because he wouldn’t want another set of extra strokes, he forced himself to answer me. 

“Yes…Detective…” 

I grinned at his answer and once again walked right behind him. His breaths started to come in short small gasps and heart-wrenching sobs. Well, only heart-wrenching if I feel any pity for him. Too bad I don’t. 

I tapped lightly at the top of his ass cheeks, aiming before I raise the cane, then getting ready to count in my mind, I brought down the cane in a frequency much higher then the previous set, giving him the worst hundred strokes of the bamboo cane in his life. 

He’s begging and crying, sobs wrecked from him as he pleaded for mercy again and again. “Please!” He cried. “Ahhhh…I won’t do it again! Please! Arghhh…Detective, please! Please, no more, no more, please, arghhh!” And he is not doing himself any favors repeating that again and again. His cries only made me more violent, more invested in hearing more.

Before long, the hundred strokes on his ass cheeks are done, and his shoulders are quivering. He tried to calm himself down, taking quick short breaths. But his effort crumbles when I placed the cane lightly on the tender part of his thighs. His tears spilled over once more, and the barely contained trembles rippled through his whole body all over again. He begged _before_ I even started.

“Please Detective! Please no more! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He’s totally panicking, he’s so afraid that his words slowly got more and more incoherent. I ignored his pleas and raised the bamboo cane high in the air, then without warning, started the next bout of caning. 

It was a couple hours when we finished, and his butt cheeks were so littered with bruises and marks that it turned me on just looking at it. I gave his right cheek a little tap and he jumped and yelped with fright at the contact. He is still silently sobbing, but his hands and legs are still firmly in their spots. I am so proud of him, for he not only did not move his limbs, he did not even _try_ angling his ass to avoid his strokes. That takes enormous self-disciplined, something that I hope I have instilled in him for good. 

“Get up, face me.” He got up and faced me, back to his position with his hands behind him and his head bowed. I gave him some more instructions, before leaving for the day.

“You will stand facing the wall in that corner,” I pointed to the corner near the threshold between his bedroom and the living room, “and _reflect_ upon your actions until your alarm rings.” I’ve set the alarm on his phone to ring after four hours, but he wouldn’t know how long I’ve set it for, he’ll just have to wait.

“Then you’re allowed to shower and remove the ginger before retiring. Tomorrow, you will _sit down_ at your study and write a six pages essay on how you can improve on the mindset you have while receiving a punishment. I will check it when I come over after work tomorrow.” His chair in the study is hard wood, and sitting on it will be agony to him. Besides! I never said anything about clothes, so he wouldn’t dare wear any without permission. He will sit naked, with his very bare and painful as on the hard chair, and will have to endure the pain until he finishes the essay. Of course, he will take a long time with the essay because he knows his handwriting, and the content, will have to satisfy me and my sadistic desires, and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with his ass on fire constantly. The torture only starts after the spanking.

He gave tiniest nod, accompanied with a soft sob that sounded remotely like “Yes Detective”, and I left without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I sniffed as I heard the Detective walked into the elevator and left. She is still as _beautiful_ as _ever_. A slow lazy smile grew on my face. I bet if I looked into the mirror now, a face with a dopey grin will stare right back at me. She is _so perfect_. The way she makes me tremble! The best part is, when she’s around, I really _am_ terrified of her. What’s not to fear? A little mistake and right back to bending over the couch I went. All I did was call Daniel “Detective Douche” this morning, and here I am. Granted, she did expressively say that I am not allowed to do that, but well, I’ll need time to get over habits.

She _loves_ it when I’m suffering, and I _absolutely love_ giving her what she desires. When she’s not around and I’m not indisposed by my blinding fear of her, all I can feel is the happiness bubbling inside of me, just because I knew I had made her happy.

I walked over to the corner, and stood facing the wall. It’s best to think about what I want to write in the essay now, or I wouldn’t be able to do it when I’m siting down in that hard chair tomorrow. It’ll be near impossible to think with my ass burning while I wrote the essay. 

How long did she set the alarm for anyway? I’ve been here for hours, and it’s somewhat humiliating standing here with my bare ass facing out, the offending piece of ginger still inside me reminding me of the burn on my backside. I tried my best to not fidget, if she asks tomorrow, I’ll have to be able to tell her honestly that I stayed in the corner without fidgeting. She sometimes blindside me with these types of questions, and whenever I thought I got away with something, I was proven wrong right after. She wouldn’t let me off easy this time if I break her rules. Today’s punishment is meant to make me see that. 

I waited and waited, and when the alarm finally rings, it shocked _the hell_ out of me, pun intended. I bet that was part of her plan too, to scare me shitless when I’m _reflecting_ on my wrongdoings in the corner. 

I moved away, wincing as my butt cheeks rubbed against each other, stopped the ringing phone and went straight to the bathroom. The ginger was a slow torturous burn. When I was being spanked, every time I clenched my ass, the intense burn almost choked me. After the cane, I was in so much pain already, and when the riding crop came next, then the leather strap and the wooden paddle, _that_ was _torture_. Everything after that was a blur of my tears and the blinding pain I couldn’t escape from, and it was all I could do to keep myself from moving. I reached down and pulled the offending ginger out of myself, and threw it in the bin, before quickly showering and then collapsing on my bed. It’s already near midnight and I’ll need the strength tomorrow. 

My alarm rings at exactly 4am, a rule the Detective imposed. I must wake at 4am in the morning everyday, regardless of what time I slept the previous night, quickly wash up, then bend over the spanking bench that we’ve stationed in my bedroom before starting up the spanking machine. She’s put a plastic cane on it, and the frequency is crazy fast, but that’s the way she likes it. I am to be here for 4 hours before I may start the day. 

Maintenance, she said. I apparently needed daily reminders of my rules, and what better to reinforce them than to receive a painful spanking every morning. This is why I am so _terrified_ of her punishments. My ass is _never_ fully healed, even with the fast healing I have when she is not around. Whenever she punishes me, just the first stroke is enough for me to regret whatever I’ve done to deserve it. Of course, she sometimes like to spank me for no reason, like when she’s stuck on a case, or when she’s frustrated with her co-workers. 

She is _amazing_.

I did exactly as I was told, bending over the spanking bench, the spanking machine already in the right angle as always, and with trembling fingers, activated the machine. I heard the telling whir of the machine pulling back the cane, and the frightening whoosh, before feeling a sharp pain right across my buttocks. Tears spilled out immediately. The punishment from yesterday still hurting too much, and this caning on top of that is just unbearable. I don’t know how I will stay on this bench for four hours. But I have to, because it is inevitable that the Detective will ask if I had received my spanking like a good boy. She’s made it a habit to ask, and if I even moved slightly out of position, she has made it quite clear that meant I hadn’t been good, and I cannot lie. 

The machine adjusts the cane’s height before striking again, then it repeats the cycle, and all I could do was hold on and sob into the pillow she’s allowed me to put on the bench. 

By the time the four hours are up, I was a sobbing wreck. Writing an essay after _this_ beating? I’m definitely not looking forward to that. I shakily got up from the bench, quickly fixed myself an omelette and finished it before going into my study.

I stared at the desk and chair for a moment, before shaking myself out of it and started towards them. I took out the necessary stationery, place them at the correct position before I slowly sank onto the hard wooden office chair. Cold sweat oozed out of me the moment I made contact. It was agonising! I don’t think I will ever want to disobey the Detective ever again. I swallowed a sob, and shakily took my pen, and started writing. 

It took me more than a couple hours writing a six pages essay. I had to rewrite a few times because of illegible handwriting. My trembling was difficult to control. I finally put the pen down, and made to stand up when my phone rang. It was the detective. 

“Detective.” Just answering her phone-calls is nerve-wrecking. I stayed sitting in the chair as I listened to her speak.

“Lucifer, have you finished your assignment?” 

“Yes Detective.”

“Alright, bring it to the office. It’s time you apologised to Dan.”

My pride should show when she said that, but I’m frankly too terrified of her to question anything she tells me to do. I confirmed her command and then proceeded to do exactly as she says. I stapled the essay, put them in a folder, and took it along with me after I changed to my usual suit. My underwear is chafing my injuries, and the pants is too tight, but I bet she knows how uncomfortable I will be in this attire. 

The drive to the precinct was absolute torture. The bumpy roads _did not_ help at all. When I finally reached, my clothes are drenched in cold sweat, and I was gasping for breath. My eyes are already stinging, and I know the Detective has more coming for me soon. She’ll be the death of me.

I got out of the car, and took a moment to compose myself, before walking in. I looked around and saw her in Ella’s lab. I approached her, and fingers tightening around the file I’m holding, I said with as much deference as I can put into my voice, “Detective.”

She spun around, and grinned when she saw me. My heart skipped a beat at her pleasure. How I _love_ pleasing her! She gestured me into the lab, and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room and saw Ella and Dan looking at us, before I stood in position before the Detective. 

“Go on! Do what you came here to do.” She told me. What I came here to do? I came to submit my essay didn’t I? But she’d already holding a file, and I thought I could help her hold my essay until she’s ready to read it. But of course, far be it my place to question her. I lifted my hand with the file a little, before pausing and remembering what else I came here for. _Apologising._

I spun to face Daniel immediately, head bowed in contrition, lest she thinks I am trying to disobey her, and said, “I’m sorry for calling you Detective Douche, Daniel.” 

He looked rightly shocked after I finished my sentence, and stood there gaping at me like a goldfish. The Detective, however, came up to my left, and told Daniel, “I think Lucifer means it this time, don’t you?” 

As always, I answered, “Yes Detective.” But Daniel wasn’t responding at all. The Detective wasn’t happy with me at all, and I started to tremble. If Daniel continues to stay like this, I will suffer for it. The Detective slapped my ass and hissed at me to apologise again, and with more sincerity. My eyes stung as my ass cheeks’ burn made itself known again after that slap, and I walked towards Daniel, still trembling, and pleaded with as much sincerity as I could muster, “Please forgive me Daniel, I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” 

“What the hell! What’s going on? Lucifer, are you _trembling_?” I stared at him imploringly, trying to convey my _need_ for his forgiveness, but all he did was stare. There is nothing for it, I will have to tell him. 

I asked the Detective, “May I tell them?” She shrugged in nonchalance, and I turned back to Daniel. 

“Please Daniel! The Detective has punished me severely for my insensitiveness yesterday, and she will punish me again if I fail to gain your forgiveness. I am _so_ sorry, I won’t do it _ever_ again. _Please_.”

“Punish?” Dan stuttered out, and raised his head a little to look at the Detective. “Chloe, what did you do? He’s all but _terrified_ of you! Please don’t tell me you… _abused him_!” The last part was said in a gasp of disbelief. But indignation welled inside me, she didn’t _abuse_ me! She _punished_. There’s a difference. I didn’t show my discontent though, because I don’t think the Detective would appreciate it. 

I tried to explain to Daniel what she meant by punish, “Daniel, _please_ believe me, she didn’t _abuse_ me.” I couldn’t quite get my indignation out of that word. “She…she gave me a spanking until I cried and then gave me more to make sure I’ve learnt my lesson. I was a willing party, I put her in charge of me. So it _really _isn’t abuse.” 

I took a deep breath, and continued, “She really did a thorough job yesterday, and I still hurt…a lot… and if you could find it in you to have some mercy, please forgive my transgression.” 

Daniel looked at both of us, then a grin slowly started to grow. “_Spanking_ huh?” Dread pooled in my stomach as I processed and tried to comprehend his unexpected reaction. “Can I watch the next time?” 

I froze, but said nothing. Somewhere to my right I heard a gasp. Right, Ella is still here. If the Detective agrees, then I’ll have to agree. There is no choice for me, only obedience. She chuckled, then said the few words I _really_ hadn’t wanted to hear in front of _Daniel_ of all people. 

“Lucifer, bend over the evidence table.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe lets Dan have a hand at spanking Lucifer and making him suffer.

He obeyed with a quiet “Yes Detective.” I could see the reluctance in his eyes, but also the fear of consequences if he disobeyed. I put my right hand on his lower back, and give him a hard smack on his bottom. He yelped and groaned, but I could tell how hard he is trying to keep himself quiet. We _are_ in the precinct’s lab after all.

“Here, you try.” I tapped Lucifer’s ass lightly and looked at Dan.

Dan looked at me incredulously and pointed to himself with question in his eyes. I nodded and and stepped away from Lucifer, giving him space. 

Dan stepped nearer, and gave Lucifer a light pat, which is enough to make dear Lucifer gasp anyway, but nowhere near the pain he deserved. 

I rolled my eyes and said, “Harder Dan, he’s hardly going to feel anything with _that_.” Lucifer sobbed at my statement, but said nothing. 

“Was that a complaint? Hmmm?” I directed my voice at Lucifer, easily dropping a couple semi tones into that deep throated voice he loves and fears so much.

“No! No Detective.” Lucifer rushed to answer. Of course he wouldn’t want me to think he was complaining. He was hardly in the position to. He knew how complaints _annoyed_ me. 

“You’d better not be.” I said, emphasising with another hard smack. He gasped and sobbed, following his reaction with a prompt “Yes Detective”.

I nodded at Dan, took the file Lucifer has been holding and stepped away again. Dan lifted his hand a little higher than before, and gave him a smack with as much strength as he could, groaning as he did. Lucifer screamed and broke it off quickly lest the detectives outside heard him. 

I sat on one of the chairs, relaxed and started reading his essay as Lucifer started to endure a long bout of spanking from a strong man’s hand. Ella inched from the other side of the room towards me, and asked, “Hey, so…are you and Lucifer in a kinky relationship or something?”

“Something like that.” _More_ than that, actually. But I couldn’t tell her. I continued admiring Lucifer’s face of agony, his groans of pain making me wet already. He’s buried his face into the crooks of his arms, but his bottom remained sticking out and accessible to Dan. Dan continued for a couple more minutes, right when Lucifer looked like he was going to spill his tears, he stopped and said to me, “It isn’t as much fun when I’m getting tired and all he has to do is lie there. I mean, do you know how many times I heard him call me ‘Detective Douche’? I bet he said it more when he’s out of my earshot. A spanking from you and one more from me is hardly going to make it even.” 

I raised my eyebrows, and Lucifer’s breath hitched at Dan’s words. Well, well, well, looks like Dan wants Lucifer to really suffer. Who am I to stand in his way? He _is _the wronged party, after all. 

“Get up and stand in the corner.” I told Lucifer. He got up and did as I said. 

Standing up and facing Dan, I told him, “There’s a spanking machine at the penthouse. We’ll go there after we finished up all these, and you can leave him at the spanking bench enduring a hard spanking until you decide he deserves your forgiveness. How’s that?”

I could hear Lucifer’s panicked breathing, but I ignored him. Dan’s grin grew even more. I took that as agreement, and started to ask Ella about our current case’s evidence found. When we’ve finished, I turned around and looked at Lucifer’s still form in the corner. 

I smiled as I admired his slumped shoulders and bowed head. He must be feeling so awful with the beating he’s already endured and the one he knows he will receive later. I went up to him and told him to turn around. When he did, I asked him if he had been a good boy this morning and took his spanking. He replied with a positive answer, albeit with a slightly quivering voice. Satisfied, I patted him on his cheeks before addressing Dan and Ella.

“Alright, let’s go home then. Ella you coming along?”

“Nah, not my scene. Have fun though!” Ella gave all three of us a quick hug before she skipped out the door and left. I exchanged glances with Dan, both of us amused at Ella’s display, before also leaving through the lab door, Lucifer following me as he should.

We all drove separately and met at Lux, going into the elevator to the penthouse together. I told Lucifer to move the spanking bench and machine to the living room before showing Dan this new jigsaw I bought for Trixie. It’s a photo of all four of us standing around a birthday cake. Lucifer was trying to smear cream on Trixie’s face while Dan was kissing her other cheek. I was just running into the screen when the camera went off. I wanted to finish this puzzle before framing it and hanging it up. I haven’t decided where I would hang it up though. 

When Lucifer is ready, I told him to strip and get onto the bench. 

“Whoa! Is that a cock cage? Wow you managed to put that on him? He didn’t protest or anything?” See Dan thinks we are only in a kinky relationship, but he doesn’t know we do not have a safe word or any contracts like others. All we have is Lucifer’s promise to always and loyally obey me without question, and my promise to never intentionally leave him. Of course he’d let me put a cock cage on him. In fact, I told him the cage will be on him and will not be opening anytime soon. He doesn’t have to agree to it, I just do what I want to him. _That’s_ the deal he made with me.

“Yup!” I said, popping as I pronounced the letter ‘p’. I walked over to the spanking machine, bumped up the frequency and the strength two dials up each, then tied Lucifer’s limbs to the sides of the bench. 

“Oh my God! His ass is…what _did_ you do to him? That’s got to be painful!”

“Oh I don’t know, I gave him close to three thousand strokes of a spanking I think.” I chuckled and turned to Lucifer.

“You are allowed to trash and scream all you want, but not allowed to escape your binds. The spanking will only stop when Dan thinks you’ve learnt your lesson. Be sure to beg him for forgiveness!”

“Yes Detective.” He shakily answered.

I grinned, winked at Dan before I activated the spanking machine. The exhilarating whir of the machine started, and a sharp whoosh and snap sounded, followed closely by Lucifer’s scream. Bumping up the speed and strength has made this _so much more interesting_, because not two seconds later, the next stroke struck. 

Lucifer screamed at every stroke, and he started to fidget on the bench. I patted him on the back and walked towards Dan at the bar where he was still trying to piece the puzzle together.

With Lucifer’s scream in the background, Dan and I sat at the bar and started to enjoy ourselves with the therapeutic process of piecing the puzzle together.

“So, he seems really obedient today. Like, I figured he’s started to listen better since a few months ago, but _this_ level of obedience? This is new.”

I smiled secretly, but refrained from commenting. I only expected this level of obedience from Lucifer when I found out the truth. Dan wouldn’t have known that.

“So when do you think you’ll forgive him?” I asked him instead. But he shot me a shocked look.

“You mean, you really are going to let me decide when to stop the spanking?” 

“Well, why not?” 

“Oh my God! I thought you were joking! Shit shit shit shit, how long has it been? We’ve been here for _hours_! He’s begging for my mercy! Oh my God!” Dan amusedly stumbled to Lucifer’s side, and stared wide-eyed at the scene.

“Arghhh! Please Daniel! I’m sorry! Ahhhh! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! I’m sorry! Arghhh! _Please_!” Lucifer sobbed and cried and trashed on the spanking bench, and with every stroke, his body jumped at the contact. His tears spilling without control, and soaking the pillow wet. His body was trembling and covered in sweat. His _ass_ covered in welts and bruises so high, I think he wouldn’t be comfortable in even the largest briefs. My lips twitched as I watched Dan stare at Lucifer helplessly.

Dan turned to me silently asking for help. I walked up to the other side of Lucifer, and asked, “Do you forgive him?” 

“Yes! Yes yes yes! Make it stop!” It’s hilarious! His being flustered has to be one of the most amusing thing I’ve seen. I’ve never seen Dan like this before. 

I casually pressed on the stop button, and Lucifer immediately slumped into the bench, quietly sobbing into his pillow. I smacked him hard on his abused ass, “What do you say?”

“_Thank you_! Thank you Dan. Thank you Detective.” Came the prompt response, right after the painful gasp he let out. 

“Alright, get to your corner, I’ll deal with you later. Come on Dan, I’ll walk you out. You’re picking Trixie up from school today right?”

“Yea, yea, but, don’t you have to untie him?”

“Oh! Don’t worry about that. He can get out by himself. He doesn’t need my help getting out of the binds.” And again, Dan’s eyes widened as he realised how much control I have over Lucifer’s actions.


	4. Chapter 4

I got myself free and got up from the spanking bench shakily, my legs feeling weak and unstable. Not daring to waste another second, I stumbled my way to the corner and stood as straight as possible. I heard the Detective walk Daniel out before coming back into the room. I heard some rustling, then the pulling of the bar stool before she sighed and continued her puzzle. 

I stood in my corner and tried very hard not to think of what would happen afterwards. The Detective said she will deal with me later. What does that mean? Is the spanking not over? I don’t think I can take anymore though. 

Very soon, a victorious laugh sounded at the bar, before the scraping of a bar stool across the floor, and the sound of her heels coming towards me. 

“Turn around.” I answered and did as I was told, making sure to bow my head in deference.

“Did I, or did I not, teach you manners, Lucifer?” I started at the question. What…what did I do? I haven’t been rude to her since we started dating. There’s no way I would dare chance any rudeness _now_. 

“I…I’m sorry, Detective.” I couldn’t help the shudder the shook up my spine. No matter what wrong she says I’ve done, it’s always better to apologise and appease her first. Besides, I’m sorry I’ve upset her and earned myself another punishment. I wasn’t lying. 

“Dan _forgave_ you, and all you could do was think about _your own pain_ and sob _your own sorrow_ away. _How. Dare. You_ give Dan such a poor showing of yourself?” Oh no…she is _really _upset. I didn’t know what to say. My breathing grew hectic as I realised that more pain will be coming my way. 

The Detective walked away and picked up the paddle she used yesterday, and sat down on the sofa. 

“Get over here, over my knees. And don’t you _dare_ ask for mercy.” She said coolly. This isn’t going to be an easy spanking. The paddle scares me more than I would admit, and her brows furrowed in the way that tells me she is not only upset with me, but with something else too. She must have kept it in until we were alone, so she could let it out on me. My heart skipped a beat and started pounding as I walked toward her, gently laying down across her lap and burying my face in the crooks of my arm as I braced for more pain. 

She placed her hand on my buttocks, making me jump at the contact. Shit! Even just that caused me more pain than a caning would when my backside weren’t already thoroughly spanked. This coming spanking is going to be unbearable. I couldn’t help but let out a sob, feeling sorry for myself. I wouldn’t dare resist though, my body is hers to use as she wish.

I felt her lift her hand before bringing it down, slapping my right cheek and giving me a painful reminder of all the beatings I’ve received until now. I could only scream it out, and start crying all over again, forbidden to bite down on my lips and forbidden to beg for mercy. She continued to rain a myriad of smacks on my sore backside, alternating between both cheeks, but the predicability did not help me at all. All I could feel is pain and more pain.

I didn’t dare cry out anything resembling begging for mercy, apologising or promising I won’t make the same mistake again might be considered that, and I didn’t want to bring more punishment down on myself. 

She stopped after a while, and I trembled as I waited for what will come next. The paddle she took just now had metal bearings on them, and one smack on my already abused ass could only be unbearable. I sobbed as I waited for the first smack, dreading how it would feel.

She brought the paddle down in three successive smacks, and it was all I could do to not angle my punished ass away. I screamed and almost begged, but remembering the Detective’s threat made me swallow my pleas forcefully.

The Detective gave me sets of quick three smacks, again and again. Just when I thought it has been long enough, and she _has _to be tired by now, she stopped, and I sighed in relief. Is it over now? I dared to hope.

But she only raised the paddle once more, and gave me _five_ successive smacks. She continued the paddling, only this time, it’s sets of five smacks, and my screams only got louder and louder. Whoever said a long spanking would eventually numb the area is _so_ wrong. It still hurts like _hell_. 

She continued the sets of five for a while, then paused before telling me, “50 more, count them.”

And before I could prepare myself, she’s already brought the paddle down.

“Arghhh…one! Ahhhhh! Two!” She gave me the smacks at a slower pace this time, but it still felt like agony on my ass. She’s told me the rule for counting before, and if I missed any smacks, she would start over with _double_ the given number. No matter how painful it is, I could only keep forcing myself to keep counting the smacks.

By the time the fifty smacks are over, it was all I could do to continue holding myself in position. I didn’t know if she intended to continue. She rested the paddle on my ass, but she stayed silent, and I could only feel her left hand on my lower back tapping some kind of rhythm. 

Feeling that the Detective would be brooding for a while, I quietly sobbed into my arms, not wanting to disturb her thoughts. I started to relax and enjoy this pain-free (well not exactly pain free if you count the throbbing on my ass) moment. I closed my eyes and relaxed further, exhausted from all the spanking I’ve gotten the past two days. 

With impeccable timing, I felt a hard smack from the paddle just before I fell asleep, jolting me awake and alert instantly.

“Did I say you were allowed to sleep?” The Detective asked with that dangerous voice of hers that says she would like to make me suffer just that little bit more. I started to tremble, all the fear that dissipated before gathered all over again. Does this mean she’s _not done_?

“No Detective,” I answered, and _oh_ how I wished I could beg for mercy. I waited for her next bout of spanking, but she was back to her silence and finger tapping. But the paddle resting on my ass served as a reminder for me to not fall asleep. I stayed awake as I tried to even out my breaths, relieving myself of remnant fear and anxiety. 

I waited for as long as I could, saw the sun go into hiding through the large window in front of me, and tried my best to stop myself from nodding off. But when the Detective lifted the paddle, the previous smack left me instinctively clenching my ass cheeks, awaiting the pain that would soon come.

But all that happened, was the Detective telling me to kneel in front of her. I did as she bid, and waited for her instructions. She slid her palms down my cheek, and lifted my face up to look at her before speaking again, “How do you feel about the past two days?”

“Very painful, Detective…and terrifying. I won’t dare disobey you again.” I answered honestly. 

“Well, it’s not like I need a reason to cause you pain.” She said with a small smile. 

I smiled at her, happiness bubbling in my chest again at her pleasure and mirth, “Yes Detective.”

“Move the spanking bench and machine back to your room, then take a shower before going to sleep.” I peered at her, waiting for more instructions. Usually she has instructions for the next day as well. When I figured she had no more instructions, I quickly responded with a “Yes Detective” as always. 

“I’m going to leave now.” She stood up and made to step to the side, but I quickly tugged at her trousers. She stared at me incredulously, like she couldn’t believe my audacity. _I_ couldn’t believe I did that too.

I quickly explained my actions, “I’m…I’m sorry Detective, but…but is this part of your punishment? If it is not, may I…may I beg for a favor? Please?” 

She raised her eyebrow, but did not answer my question. I looked up at her from my kneeling position, pleading her with my eyes to not get angry.

“What favor?”

“May I ask you to stay please?” I said as softly as possible. I ‘m getting timid at her stare. If she gets angry, I will be unable to endure another punishment. I looked down at the ground, releasing her trousers, and waited for her to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer continues to be cruelly tortured by the Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I realise it's been a couple of rough chapters. I'd just like to clarify a few things. I am not writing this for kinks in Lucifer's suffering. There is a reason in Chloe's cruelty, and it will be explained later in the story. I know this is abuse, I really really understand if some of you are disgusted with the situation, but I am not writing this to get my kicks out of it. Please know that Chloe and Lucifer will gain understanding and love throughout this journey, and I'd like to ask all of you to be patient.
> 
> I understand why, now, celebrities seemed so affected by comments about them on social media, because a few comments on this site has got me overreacting. I always thought I would be able to ignore comments and do better than them, but I was arrogant, and I should do some soul-searching. I have wronged these celebrities, and I will always respect them their strength from now on. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I have offended anyone here. 
> 
> Thank you, if any of you still like this story.

I stared at Lucifer as he knelt in front of me, dejection and disappointment oozing out of him. My lips twitched as I considered his request. We haven’t spent a night together ever since I found out about him being the devil, not even to cuddle, and being the insecure and lonely devil that he is, he must be feeling so sorry for himself now.

  
I rearranged my face to one of irritation, squatted down and roughly lifted his chin, “Do you mean to say you’d like another spanking, Lucifer?”

  
His slight tremble intensified instantly, and to my shock, his tears poured out of his eyes without any warning. He did not say anything though, and I didn’t know what he was thinking. Why is he suddenly crying? He usually only starts crying when I’m well into the spanking, not when he’s only kneeling here.

  
“Answer the question, Lucifer.” I likely growled more than asked. He jerked and flinched at my tone, starting to sob and cry harder, “I didn’t mean that,” he didn’t quite gasp out, “I…I only meant to ask for some time with you. I didn’t mean to anger you…”  
His voice got smaller and smaller, and by the end, it was merely an almost inaudible whisper. I furrowed my brows at his answer, and he immediately started to backtrack, “I…I…I didn’t mean to impose on your time, Detective. Please ignore my request. Please…please don’t be angry with me. I’m sorry.”

  
Just as I thought my shock couldn’t be at a higher point, Lucifer proves me wrong. For his eyes widened, and the next words out of his mouth shocked me to the core, “_Please_! I didn’t mean to plead for mercy. I’m…I’m sorry. _Please_!” Then he shook his head, and I heard him whisper to himself, “Stop begging you dolt!”

  
_That_ was when I remembered what I told him before the latest spanking. I told him to not beg for mercy. He obviously thinks he is in for another beating, no wonder he is trembling so hard right now. In fact, he has been trembling ever since I took hold of his chin and asked if he wanted another spanking.

  
His pleading stopped, but his sobbing continued. I reached for his arm, and lifted him up with me. I held his hand and walked back towards the sofa, but he started to whine and whimper, though he never once went against my wishes and continued followed where I led him. He has taken to express his distress through sounds instead of words, words that I forbade him from using.

  
I sat down on the sofa, and for lack of a better position to put him in, I bid him to kneel in front of him. He easily slid back down onto his knees, though he’s started to quietly dropping tears.  
I sighed and released him from my latest order, “You may plead for anything now, if you’d like.”

I meant to give him the chance to ask for leniency, but all he did is to say, “Thank you Detective.”

  
This is one of my flaws, but I always always want to know what he is thinking. And normally, I understood him better than I do myself. But today, so many things confused me. I caressed his right cheek, and he remained docile and keened at my touch.

  
“What are you thinking?” I asked directly. He made a deal with me, for my continued presence, he will obey my every order for the rest of his existence. But he should know, that behind my desire to chain him up and whip him senseless, I never wish to make him feel unwanted. His request for me to stay spoke of his loneliness, and indicated my lack of attention on him lately. Coupled with the fact that it has only been a week after the _big reveal_, he’s got to be insecure.

  
His face froze, but he answered, “I’m…thinking that if I dared, I would like to plead for a…postponement of my…upcoming punishment.”

  
“Why don’t you dare? I released you from that particular order just seconds ago.” I’m baffled, if he’s thinking of doing that, why not plead for it when I lifted the order?

  
“I…I didn’t want to anger you by asking for too much. Being allowed to plead for mercy while I’m being punished should be enough. I’m afraid that asking for a postponement might be out of line.”

  
He kept his eyes downcast, and though he has stopped his sobbing mostly, his trembling never ceased. I thought about his answer, and realised he still expected to be punished for pleading for mercy.

  
“But…but if I could beg for a little, a _very little_ mercy, could I maybe…ask to be tied for my punishment, please?”

  
His peeked at me for a second, before bowing his head back down anxiously.

  
“Tied? Whatever for?” Why would he ask for that? Beg for that, even? Wouldn’t that make it all the more unbearable.

  
“I…it’s…too painful, Detective. I’m not complaining, Detective, _please_ believe me. And I will endure any punishments you deem I deserve. But…it’s…difficult…to control myself, and hold my position. If you would…allow me to be tied during the punishment, _please_, I would be _so_ grateful.” He spoke so softly, like a whisper, like he was afraid of angering me by speaking too loud, or saying the wrong things.

  
Though his answer gave me the reason for his desire to be tied up during punishment, it did not clarify as to why he would have such a desire. But I could guess, given the rules I have given him. He has always tried his very best to obey all my rules, even if they’re unreasonable, or painful, and my rule to not move from his position during punishments has to be the most difficult to follow, _especially_ these past two days. He has obeyed this particular instruction admirably, but the punishment for breaking this rule is to receive double the ongoing punishment all over again. He must have wanted to avoid garnering such a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I also forgot to mention that Lucifer is no pushover, even if the abuse comes from Chloe Decker. Please have some faith in him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been so long, and this chapter has been such a difficult thing to write. This idea has been in my head for so long, and I want Chloe to be able to fight her way through all the influences by herself. But I was having trouble thinking of a way for her to breakthrough. I wanted it to be something protective, not because of what she was doing to Lucifer. I'll have to tweek the next chapter a little bit more, but I hope this one made sense to you all!

6 Days Ago…

I gasped as I stared as the situation before me. Amenadiel had Lucifer held in a painful headlock, and another person, Lucifer’s brother, Gabriel, if I got that right, was holding me from behind with one of Maze’s knife at my throat. Lucifer was growling, and fighting against his brothers. But he was weakened, by my proximity, apparently. I found out about Lucifer’s real identity yesterday, after we’ve both been captured by these _brothers_ of his. And Maze…bless Maze…she tracked us down, but she was no match for five archangels, I suppose. She was lying in a heap at the side of the room, and another one of them was standing guard by her. 

The leader, _Michael_, stared at our plight impassively, and walked towards me.

“Don’t you dare…” Lucifer started, but one of them backhanded him. I cried out at that, and shook in anger. Lucifer might be the Devil, but he seemed to be the only one on my side here, and trying to protect me here, and it seemed, according to their many taunts directed at me, that he should be able to easily get out of this predicament, if not for their hold on me as well. They were threatening me, and Lucifer was letting them hurt him to protect me. If he is the Devil, then I’d prefer the Devil to these so called Angels. I seethed, but with no outlet.

Michael stopped right in front of me, and stroked his knuckles on my cheek. 

“So he thinks he loves you…” I jerked my head away from him, but Gabriel forced me back in position. 

“But he can’t love, dear Detective, you know that right? He’s the Devil.” He looked at me with pity, like I needed his pathetic sympathy. I let my hatred for him seep through my eyes, glared at him as I told him that “Lucifer loves more thoroughly than any of you could ever be.” 

“Is that so? What happens, if I changed you though? If you are no longer the sweet thing that you are. What happens if you betray his trust? Will he love you then?” And he placed his palm on my forehead, and I knew, _I just knew_ he was going to do something irrevocable to me. I struggled, and just before his hand touched me, something barrelled into him and knocked him to the side. But by the time I got to my senses, I was looking at Amenadiel forcing Lucifer onto his knees right at my feet. 

Michael got up and backhanded Lucifer, before grabbing his chin and forcing Lucifer to look at him. 

“You’re that afraid? You’re scared, aren’t you? You worry that when I’m done, she wouldn’t hold any affections for you. Ohhhhhh, but don’t worry brother. It’ll only be for a while, and when you finally realise you don’t love her, then I’ll give her capacity for love back.” 

“You cannot do this, Michael. _Please!_” And I started, because I’ve never seen him beg anyone this desperately. What are they talking about, he was going to remove my capacity for love? Oh shit, shit, _shit._ What the blazing ages is going on? Why is this happening? 

“She has a daughter, a family, _friends_, she needs to be able to love, Michael. You only want to ruin my life, not hers. _Don’t do this._” He stared at me in panic, and implored me with is eyes to believe in him, that he will get us out of this. I let my tears drop as I took short, sharp breaths. 

“Then I will remove her capacity to love you, only, _brother._ And I will release her when you have had enough, and tell me that you cannot love, that you are a monster incapable of love, and that you don’t deserve it in return. When I see you kill her with your own hands to prove it, _that’s_ when I will release her.” I gasped at his words. Why would he do something like that? Why would he force Lucifer to go through something like that? 

“I will _never_.” He seethed. But Michael merely turned towards me. I struggled against Gabriel’s hold as he reached out towards my forehead again, and with dread felt it upon my skin. I looked at Lucifer pleadingly, hoping for something or someone to help us. But it was hopeless, and it was happening. My breath hitched as I felt the heat in Michael’s hands increase. And the next moment, they were gone, and only Lucifer remained. He stood up unsteadily, took my hands, rubbed his thumbs on my knuckles and said, “I’m sorry, Detective. I’m _so_ sorry. Listen to me carefully, I don’t have much time. You have to make this decision before his blessing took hold.”

I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks continuously.

“I will alter your memories, and I will offer you a pledge. You need to be comfortable hurting me. And keeping me on a leash. Detective, I hate anyone who betrays me, but never someone who I am devoted to. I know _that_ about myself. Linda will be proud. You will have to work through this curse, but we have to make sure I won’t hate you. So I will alter your memories, and you will remember being my mistress. You will control my every action, my every thought, and you will punish me with ferocity and precision every time I upset you.” 

What is he saying? What is he doing? Why? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my _fuck you_ God. 

“I will pledge you my obedience, and you will keep me as your slave. Believe me, Detective, your hold on me will be absolute. But I’ll be just that much pitiful, and hopefully, you’ll…take pity on me…and work through his blessing…_curse_…and if you don’t, well…he likes me to suffer anyway. But it’s okay, since it’s for you I’m suffering. But it is the only way I will not hate you, because I will expect your hurting me, and I must make this pledge, or I will hurt you if I ever feel angry enough. It’s better if I fear you, Detective. I am so sorry this have to happen the day after you found out but I will not do this without your consent. Please Detective, it is our _only_ way.”

He stared imploringly at me, anxiously waiting for my agreement. To agree to hurt him, to enslave him, to make sure he cannot hurt me. His grip on my hands tightened a little, and I started to lose consciousness. I saw one tear of his slide down his cheek, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I cupped his cheeks, and kissed him as tenderly as I could.

“I’ll find my way back Lucifer. I promise.” He smiled at me tremulously, and nodded, before placing his hands on my forehead just as Michael did. 

I opened my eyes, and saw Lucifer kneeling before me. 

“Claim me Detective, _Chloe_, claim me and make me yours. Make me so terrified of your ire, I wouldn’t dare _breathe_ without permission. I want you to tame me, and make sure I never step out of my bounds again. I want you to imprint onto me your control and your joy. I want you to _give in to your desires_. You’ve always liked to make me suffer, now I _want_ you to make me suffer. Without any reason, without any warning. Call me when you want to vent, call me when you are frustrated, then make me tremble and cry under your hands. So claim me, and _never_ let me go.”

“You will obey me without complaints or hesitation.” He nodded.

“I will control your every action.” He nodded.

“I will control your pain _and _pleasure.” He nodded.

I paused, and stared down at him. He opened his mouth and whispered: “You will control _me_.”

I placed my hand on his forehead, then shifted it down to the back of his head as I bent over him. Abruptly I pulled, and relished in his gasp. Then I slammed my mouth onto his, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Present Day

I couldn’t help the ball of unease in my gut as I looked at Lucifer's form. I have never felt sorry for his plight, but his apparent loneliness just got to me. I have punished and made him suffer as often as I could, but all he ever asks for is my continued company. In fact, that baffles me the most! My company couldn’t be comforting to him at all! All I do is hurt him. 

But for as long as I remember, he has always let me have my way with him. And following his revelation, I just didn’t think he needed any of my affections anymore, But looking at him now, I couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his cheek tenderly. 

He started at the contact, and stared at me with sorrow and joy bundled together in those too-expressive eyes. He gulped, but stayed as still as he could. I could almost imagine another life, one where we would sit together in a cozy couch, the one at my house where Trixie loves to jump upon. We would cuddle together, like a family. But no, he’s the devil, and he doesn’t deserve any of those. 

How dared he look at me as if he could adore me? How dared he look at me as if he _loved_ me? He doesn’t love me, he couldn’t love me. He cannot _love_ at all. I raised my hand, and his eyes followed it up, and resignedly - and that made my heart clench - let it fall on his cheek with a resounding slap. He let loose a sob, and I seethed. 

“Don’t you dare ask for such a thing, Lucifer. You know you don’t deserve such… pleasantries. You either stay in position, or suffer the consequences. Don’t expect pity from me, that’s…unbecoming of you.” He trembled as he bowed his head in deference once more, and replied with a “Yes, Detective.”

“Since you don’t want me to leave, then I assume you’d prefer the amount of pain I will put you through for requesting my presence. I was going to let you rest, but of course…you don’t appreciate it. So then, this is what you will do.” He stared at his hands, on his knees, and trembled as he waited. 

I lifted the paddle I used just a few minutes before, and used it to lift his chin up. “You will use this paddle on yourself. You will give yourself a good, hard spanking. You will give you left cheek a hundred smacks, then your right cheek a hundred smacks, and you will alternate between both cheeks throughout the night. You will only stop, when it is time for your morning spanking at the spanking bench. In the meantime, I will sleep peacefully on your bed. Do you understand?” 

His tears are flowing freely now, but he nodded and answered me. I stood up and walked towards his bedroom, but turned around as a thought came to me. 

“And wear that dildo gag you know I’m so fond of would you. Make sure to…_lubricate_ it. You’ll be wearing that in your ass for the foreseeable future.” The dildo is the huge metal one I loved using on him, it is uncomfortable and unrelenting, and it is linked to a remote that pulses electricity through it. Every time I used it on him, he would beg for mercy the moment he sees the remote in my hands. One press, and he doubles in pain. I think I’ll keep it in him for a couple weeks. See how he copes with that looming threat hanging over him. That’ll make sure he behaves appropriately. I turned and walked into the room, and relaxed as I got ready for bed, hearing the smacks coming in from the living room.

I woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling. The smell only took a while to catch up. I took a deep breath before pushing myself up and going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I walked out of the room, I saw Lucifer in all his glory, preparing my breakfast, with the dildo gag in his mouth as ordered. He turned around and faced the stove to grab some bacon, and I saw his red bottom. Somehow, that caused a twinge in my heart, but it was gone before I could do anything about it, and I shoved it out of my mind. I stepped out into the kitchen, and his eyes widened when he saw me. He quickly placed all the food down properly at my seat, and I took my seat in front of him and started eating, watching him squirm as he stood at attention before me. 

I finished eating, and motioned for him to bend over the counter. He did so, and I released the dildo from his mouth. He discretely moved his jaws as he whispered a grateful thanks for releasing the gag. Then I turned towards his reddened ass, gave him a good smack, eliciting a sob and a gasp out of him, before roughly pushing his cheeks apart as I examined his hole. 

It looked as tight as it has always been, and that’s one thing I loved about him. He always heals to the way he was before, and that means his asshole will always be tight as a virgin, no matter how many times he was fucked. I positioned the metal dildo at his entrance, and pushed roughly. I did tell him to lubricate it properly, and if it wasn’t enough, well, then he had only himself to blame. He whined and whimpered, but stayed obediently still, though he started to breathe deeply and sweat. When it was all the way in, I buckled it at his thighs, making sure it will stay in place. I tapped him on his backside, and he stood up. I reached into my pockets, and retrieved the remote I put inside this morning. 

The minute he sees it, he trembles and started to tear up. I sent him a warning look, and he looked down, keeping his tears at bay. Again, I felt the twinge in my heart, but I ignored it, as always. I pressed my finger down on the button, and he instantly doubled over and dropped to his knees. 

“Arghhh! Please! Detective…” He sobbed, and I lifted my finger. I grinned as I look at him struggle through the pain. 

“Now, my little Devil. For this whole two weeks, you will be walking on eggshells. One wrong move, and back to your knees you go, and it will only be a warning. The number of times I press this button, will be the number of punishments you have earned yourself for the day, and you will be punished every night for this two weeks, won’t you? So you better watch yourself.” He sobbed as he nodded, and whispered his answer. 

“Yes Detective.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a breakthrough, and Chloe seems to regain some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! There must be some confusion as to where this fic started. This is when Lucifer tried to show Chloe the truth in the lab, and he succeeded. That particular instance will be written in one of the later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I searched for the dildo she asked for, and put it into my mouth, clipping the restraints around my head. It was huge and went all the way into my throat, and I choked the first time I inserted it, it took a few tries, but I finally relaxed my throat enough to leave it there. The Detective bought this when she found out I didn’t need to breathe. It is weird, that some aspects of my Devil powers remained, and some are lost whenever I was around the Detective. I took the paddle into my right hand, knelt on the floor as I was required to, and placed my forehead down on the floor as well, leaving my ass in the air. 

I raised the paddle and brought it down on my left cheek hard, and I moaned into the dildo in agony. But my hand was already raising for a second smack, and I spanked myself through the night. I didn’t rest, I didn’t dare, not when she is already so angry with me, and when my ass couldn’t possibly take anymore spankings from her. The current spanking is already torturous. My tears are uncontrollable now, in fact, they left my control on my first smack. The paddle is horrible, and the Detective knew it would bloody hurt on my already battered ass. 

I checked the clock from time to time, angling my head just so I could see it, and counted down. I’ve been spanking myself for almost 4 hours. 30 minutes, 20 minutes, 15 minutes, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…finally, finally I am allowed to stop. I sobbed into the rug for a moment, but not for long. I shouldn’t dally, not when she told me I was to get onto the spanking bench to receive my morning spanking like a good Devil. 

I went into the room, and spied her sleeping on my bed. She looked so peaceful when she’s sleeping. Just like she was before Michael ruined everything. I know Maze is out there trying to find a way out of this, but I also know the only way is if the Detective breaks the curse from within. Suffering is good, suffering means the Detective is happy, and she’ll feel sorry for me sooner. I won’t be hurt permanently anyway. It’s just pain. I don’t mind pain if it’s for the Detective. I climbed onto the bench, and started my new bout of torture.

The Detective woke up and gave me a new series of warnings after she put the dildo into my ass. I followed the Detective out, and slid into the passenger seat of her car as she drove us to the precinct. The dildo in my ass is too big and too filling to even feel remotely comfortable. In fact, it doesn’t even arouse me, I only feel violated by it.My burning ass is not helping. But the Detective is angry, and will punish me with an electric shock if I protested, so I tried to be a big Devil and kept my mouth shut. It’s not like any complains would help anyway. 

I bit my lip in an attempt to keep my moan inside as a bump jolted the dildo against my insides. The Detective glanced at me right at that moment, and I saw her eyes narrow in anger. I released my lips quickly, and apologised, but her hands are already reaching into her pocket. My breaths became rapid and short, but my distress never deterred her whenever she wants to make her point known anyway. She pressed the button, and I doubled over. The shocks came in rapid pulses, and it will not stop until the Detective released the button. 

“Arghhh! Please! I’m sorry!” I sobbed, “I won’t do it again! I’m sorry! Please!” Please please please stop the pain, I cannot stand it anymore. She left the button in for a few moments more before finally releasing the button and I sobbed as I regained my breaths. But as I struggled to calm down, her hands reached into her pocket again. My eyes widened as I scrambled to think of what I’ve done wrong. But I was too late for she’s already pressed it down. 

I begged and begged for mercy, but she didn’t let up this time. I didn’t dare grab her hands and shove it out, even though I know I can, even though I know I’m stronger. I didn’t want to lose her. I wrecked my brains, what could I have done to make her mad? 

She let the button up after a good long minute, and I ventilated as I tried to contain my shudders. 

“When I show you mercy, Lucifer, I expect gratitude.” She hissed sternly. I jolted upright, as if shocked again, and realised what she wanted from me. 

“Thank you Detective! T…thank you…” I sobbed, unsure what I should be thanking her for, but not willing to withhold what she obviously expected from me. Anything to avoid another punishment. She took her hand out of her pocket and refocused on driving, and I sighed in shuddering relief. 

We reached the precinct, and I followed behind her as we walked in. She told me to get her a cup of coffee, and I answered before heading to the rec room. I have to do this quickly, I didn’t want to keep her waiting. When I finally got it ready, I walked as quickly as I could holding a hot mug of coffee towards her desk to find it empty. I looked for her around, and she wasn’t anywhere to be found, so I looked into the lab, and there she is. I walked towards her, and placed the mug on the table in front of her lightly. She glanced at me, pursed her lips, then slid her hands into her pocket and pressed onto the button in one smooth move. I didn’t see it coming at all. The pain dropped me to my knees, and all I could do was pant and keen as I begged for forgiveness. When the pain finally stopped, I took stock of my surroundings again, and it was a weird scene. Daniel was holding the remote in the air out of the Detective’s reach, and his other hand was holding onto the Detective, restraining her. Ms Lopez was standing in front of me, between the Detective and me. I could only hear a high pitched buzz. 

I couldn’t understand what was going on, but the Detective seemed really really mad. I rose myself to my knees, and then stood up. I tried to walk around Ms Lopez, but she was holding me behind her and refusing to budge. The buzz dies down for a while, and I could finally hear their speech.

“That’s abuse! Chlo! What were you thinking?! This isn’t a normal relationship.” 

“Well, yea of course it isn’t normal!”

“No, I know you guys are kinky…but this? Chlo, you never liked to see anyone suffer, why are you suddenly so cruel?”

Hurt flashed the Detective’s features before she schooled her expression, but it was more than enough to make my heart clench. I growled at his words. She isn’t cruel! She isn’t! She’s just…not herself right now. 

“She is only doing what I asked, Daniel, no need to get your panties in a twist.” I started, but Ms Lopez held me back with a look —I didn’t know she had a mom look too! — and I subsided. 

Daniel continued to reason with the Detective, and I stood there helplessly watching. I wanted to defend the Detective, but I was just so tired, so exhausted, even the protest that fell through my lips just now was forced out with difficulty. I felt dizzy, actually. The fatigue might be catching up to me…

“…when you were married to me!”

“That’s because…because…”

“Because you didn’t have that desire! Chloe! Think about it, this is not normal, even for Lucifer.”

“Okay…okay I know alright? But whenever I see him, I just cannot summon enough sympathy to stop hurting him. He just looks…so _beautiful_ crying out for mercy…”

“Chloe! This is not you! Wake up!”

“Stop it Dan, just stop it! Alright? You’re giving me a headache.”

I woke up in my penthouse it seemed, not remembering how I could have gotten there. I was sprawled on my bed, and the Detective is apparently arguing with her ex-husband. I left them to it. I know I could only garner more punishment for leaving the Detective in the lurch like that, but for once, I was blissfully free of pain — again, apart from my already throbbing ass — and I just wanted to savour it. 

“Chlo! You have to see how fucked up this is. You were cruel, _beyond_ cruel. You can’t really want to hurt him like that. Just a while ago you came crying to me saying you loved him!”

“…I did?”

“…what? You forgot?”

“No…no I didn’t say I love him. I can’t love him. I don’t!” I couldn’t help the sob from building up in my throat. I know…it was Michael’s curse doing this, but it still hurts so much hearing it. 

“No, Chlo, you said it, okay? You came to me in the middle of the night, telling me how you were so stupid not to see something so obvious. You told me you loved him, and you don’t care who or what he is. You remember that right?” 

“No…no you’re lying! I did no such thing! I didn’t!” The Detective sounded more and more frantic, and I couldn’t ignore the urge to comfort her anymore. I slid out of the bed, and went into the living room, and saw the Detective on the sofa clutching her head and moaning “I didn’t” over and over again, and Daniel was watching in bewilderment. 

I walked over and sat down beside her, wrapped her in my arms and rocked her gently. 

“Shhhhhh, you’re fine. I know, you don’t love me…you’ll be fine. Just stop thinking about it okay? It didn’t happen, I deserve to be tortured. You don’t love me. You’re okay.” I kept repeating the words again and again, however it broke myself into a million pieces to say those words to her, I hated to see her in pain even more. 

“N…no, I did!” She moaned, “I did say that, it was after…after you showed me…I did go to Dan’s house.” She started sobbing, “What’s happening? What is happening to me?”

“Chloe? Lucifer? What’s going on, man? Give me something to work with here.” Daniel couldn’t keep his panic in any longer. Whatever he thinks is going on, it couldn’t look good on his side.

“Just…just let me deal with this first, Daniel. I’ll explain later.” I’ll have to show him the truth about me. He’s strong, he’ll get over it. I might need his help in the future anyway. Maybe Ms Lopez too…

I turned back to the Detective, and she is quietly sobbing now. I tried to comfort her the best I could, but I imagine the memories must be coming back now. It was too early, she was getting sympathetic to my plight, but nowhere near enough to break the curse on her own. Daniel’s interference sped up the process, and it will be a lot more painful for the Detective to bear. I hugged her tightly against my chest, pressed a kiss to her temple, whispered a blessing of my own before putting her to sleep. She slumped as she lost consciousness, and I carried her to my bed, placing her in the middle as gently as I could before covering her up with my blanket.

I walked out to see Daniel frowning in her direction, and I walked to my bar to pour myself a drink. I sighed as the alcohol slid down my throat. It’s been too long since my last drink. I wanted to sit down, but with my ass throbbing constantly, no it wouldn’t be a good idea. Somebody took the dildo out though. 

“Where’s Ms Lopez? I remember her in the lab with us when all this happened.” I asked Daniel as he took a seat opposite me and I poured him a drink. 

“She went to get some supplies. We couldn’t find your first aid kit, and we wanted to treat your injuries.” I sighed as I marvelled how I managed to keep these two friends. They were going against their longer, more solid friendship for me, and I could never repay that. I just hope the Detective wouldn’t be too angry with me when she regains all her memories. I’m not sure her capacity to love me will be back when her memories come back. I hope it does, I couldn’t bear it if she uses our shared memories to taunt me when she punishes me otherwise. 

“Let’s wait for her before I explain things, shall we?” I suggested, “Who took the dildo out, by the way?”

“Oh! That was me. It seemed really uncomfortable.”

“Yes it was…” He startled and looked at me. Of course he didn’t understand. The dildo wasn’t under lock and key, I could have taken it out anytime I wanted. I sighed as I explained, “She put it in herself. I’m not allowed to remove anything she puts in or on me unless with her express permission or she takes it out herself.” 

Daniel looked mildly sick as he processed my words, and knocked the shot of whisky back. I refilled his glass as he composed himself, and we waited for Ms Lopez in silence.

It wasn’t a long wait, Ms Lopez came in carrying two large bags of supplies. What could she possibly have gotten?

“So…lots of medicine and painkillers, extra large extra expensive underwear, and lots of food. Dude, your fridge is empty man. You need to buy more food.” I suppose I asked the question out loud, for Ms Lopez answered it with a series of weird items she’s bought. What in the name of _me_ did she buy underwear for?

I think I asked that out loud too, for Ms Lopez looked at me significantly, and I understood. It’s because if I wear the same tight underwear like normal, it would hurt like hell. I cleared my throat, and poured her a drink as she went and put everything down on the counter and joined us. Daniel filled her in on what happened when she was out, and I tried to rally my thought enough, prepare myself enough, for what I needed to do next. I took a deep breath.

“So…” I started, “I’d like to tell you both something, but I would like it if you don’t freak out. How do you propose I do that?”

The stared back at me uncomprehendingly, the silence stretched, and I sighed. Ripping the band-aid it is. I looked down, not feeling up to looking into their eyes and seeing fear and hatred form in them, rolled my back, and released my wings, and I heard twin gasps in front of me. 

“It’s true…” Daniel.

“It’s all true…” Ms Lopez. 

“Dude! You got wings! Holy sh…Oh my…you’re not a method actor are you?” 

“I’m afraid not, Ms Lopez.” I chanced a glance at her, and she seemed more excited than afraid, and relaxed minutely. Excitement is okay, excitement is good. I can deal with excitement. I stole a glance at Daniel, and he just stared. Wide-eyed, jaws down, and just…stared. 

“Daniel?” I tried, but to no avail. Have I broken him too? Like with Linda? I should have known this would happen. He didn’t like me in the first place, this will only make him hate me more. 

“You’re the Devil.” He said, and I flinched. I know I’m the Devil, but I…I didn’t want him to hate me. I’m pretty sure he hated the Devil. 

“I…yes…I’m the Devil.” I chuckled drily, nervously. But Ms Lopez punched Daniel in his arm, and shook him out of his stupor. He shook his head like a puppy drying itself, and looked at me again. I tried to make myself look as small as possible, as unthreatening as possible. 

“So…what has this got to do with what happened?” 

“Yea Luce! What the hell happened!”

Just like that, they jumped to the next topic? No “get away from Chloe” or even a “go back to hell”? It’s my turn to stare at them uncomprehendingly.

“Okay, Lucifer. I know we don’t seem like best pals, but I just saw you get tortured by Chloe, the sweet, goody-two-shoes Chloe, okay? And whatever you are, somebody who’s supposed to be pure evil would never subject himself to that cruelty okay? We’re fine.” 

“Yea Luce! We’re cool.” I gaped at him, at both of them. I thought only the Detective could have such fortitude in the face of such revelations, apparently not. 

“So what happened?” Daniel asked again, and I obliged. I told them everything, from how I revealed myself to Chloe, to how Michael took her capacity to love me away, to how I pledged my obedience. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer POV

“So…so you’re saying that, Chloe has altered memories of being your Mistress. And you’re bound by your oath to obey her unconditionally?” Dan tried to summarise. I winced a little at the way he put things, but he wasn’t wrong. I nodded.

“She’s regaining her memories now, you’ve sped up the process by reminding her of her actual memories. But I’m not sure how it will affect her feelings. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.”

“What? You mean, regaining her memories earlier could be a bad thing?” Dear, sweet Ella questioned. And again, I nodded resignedly.

“She’s regaining her memories too early, and the block isn’t entirely weakened yet. She might not feel what she felt before. It will only come when the block if fully weakened.”

I got ready to explain the process a little more, but I heard the telltale signs of the Detective awakening, and I positively panicked. The air suddenly seemed too thin to breathe in, and I was taking short shallow breaths.

“Hey! Hey hey hey! Luce, you’re fine! Everything’s fine.” Ella tried to reassure me, but I couldn’t calm down. I’m disobeyed the Detective, her dildo isn’t where it was supposed to be, my ass is throbbing and in extreme pain, and I really really don’t want to be subjected to any more punishment. But I couldn’t see any way I could escape more of her wrath. I heard, with growing dread, as the Detective moaned and sat up, levied herself up with the side table, and walked out the room. I tensed as she walked through the threshold and laid her eyes on me. I trembled as she narrowed her eyes at me, and my knees almost buckled if it wasn’t for Ella holding me up. When she had moved behind the counter and beside me, I did not know.

“Lucifer?” She asked. Oddly uncertain, with something I haven’t heard for a long long time. She had one hand on an entrance wall, and she lifted the other towards me, palm up, as if inviting me to dance.

“Come here.” Is she going to punish me for my disobedience? I took a step forward, despite Ella’s attempts to hold me back. I couldn’t disobey her, I’m bound until she releases me from my oaths. I walked towards her, and when her hand seemed to tire, I rushed forward and took it in my own. Whatever she wants to do to me, it was never an excuse to create any discomfort for her. She left her hand in my palms, and reached out to touch me with her other, stroking my face and pushing it into my locks behind my neck. I shivered in pleasure, and anticipated her cruelty to strike. It wouldn’t be the first time her kindness showed through her mental block, and was ruthlessly shoved back under the rock after only a few meagre seconds. I waited for the shoe to drop.

But it didn’t, instead, my trembling eyelids remained tightly closed, and I couldn’t hold my tears back anymore. Not when she had her hands rubbing the nape of my neck, soothingly, like she used to…before this all…before. I shuddered, and opened my eyes, and locked them with her own expressive ones. I saw sorrow, concern, pain……and love.

Chloe’s POV

Everything seemed like a blur. I have two sets of memories, one seemed all too real, but I know I could never be that person. Especially not to Lucifer! But the other, it seemed like such a faraway dream, one too good to be true. One where Lucifer and I had passed our secrets, and we were finally on the same page. But one memory stood out above all others, and there was only one version of it. And it was due to this memory, that I knew which set of memories were real, and which set wasn’t.

Lucifer was begging for me to accept his service, he begged me to be cruel to him. He begged me, because his brother has put a suggestion in my head, one so subtle and quiet I would never have noticed it had I not known that was what he was doing. His voice was telling me how unworthy of love Lucifer was, how cruel I needed to be to my love, how I needed to punish him for everything that wasn’t his fault.

Tears pricked as I sniffled, and I remembered the agony with which Lucifer looked at me as I told him how many strokes of the cane he was to endure. I gasped as I remembered the electricity in the dildo I forced him to go through. With a coarse voice, I asked, “Where’s the dildo?” Is it out yet? Has the offending gadget been removed from my darling’s body and disposed of yet?

Lucifer stiffened, and then started to tremble.

“I…I’m sorry…I was…un…unconscious and…and D…Daniel took it out.” He managed to stammer, and a pang twisted my heart and I sensed his fear of my retribution for daring to leave it out of his body. For his next words only made my tears drop faster.

“I…I’ll go put it back! P…Please! I didn’t do it on purpose! Please…don’t be upset! I’ll…I’ll go right now.” With a sort of frenzy, he started to pull away, and searched the sofa for the dildo I was asking about. He was panicked, and crying, and is on the verge of hyper-ventilating.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn’t say anything. What have I done? This past week, I have beat the notion of his worthlessness into him that he couldn’t even conceive of the idea of displeasing me. Look at his frantic movements! I sobbed, loudly and sorrowfully, and Lucifer turned to me immediately.

“I’ll find it! I will! Please!” I shook my head at his words, tears blinding my sight, but I stumbled towards his general direction.

“S…stop!” I gasped. “Stop! Lucifer, I remember! I remember, you don’t have to…you don’t have to do that anymore. Oh god! What have I done? Lucifer!” I reached out with trembling hands, and felt his hold mine and I sank to the floor, bringing him with me. Why did this have to happen to me? To him! To us! What have we ever done but want to be with each other? Why did his brother have to ruin it all? What the hell is wrong with his family?

I sobbed and sobbed, feeling the despair at seeing Lucifer’s fearful eyes creep into my heart and keeping its tight hold around it. I felt the hatred towards his family, especially those we interacted with that particular night, sink right in together with the grips of despair. I trembled with anger and sorrow. And I sobbed and sobbed, at the loss of our closeness, and our ease of comfort. Lucifer and I, we’ll never be the same. I…I have to release him from his oath, I have to at least return his free will. I have to…

Lucifer’s POV

She fell asleep crying, and I wrapped her up in my arms. She sighed, mumbling something under her breath, and I strained to hear her words. I didn’t need to though, for the next moment, a lightness I haven’t felt for a whole week came over me, and suddenly, I felt like I was floating. I was released from my oath, a promise I made to her, to obey her unconditionally, to let her hurt me with cruelty. So this is what it feels like, for no one has ever let me off a promise before.

I picked her up bridal style, I couldn’t help but kiss her on her forehead, and carried her back to the bed. I stared at her for a while, such an angel. I chuckled at my joke. But she is, isn’t she. My angel, always so kind and perfect and impossibly lovable. I love her so much. I stroked her hair a couple times, leaned in and breathe in her scent for a moment, then left her to sleep while I went outside.

I stepped over the threshold of the bedroom, and looked up to see Daniel and Ella quietly waiting at the bar. Oh…they’ve seen that embarrassing display of my panic. No matter, they know I’m afraid of the Detective. They’ll get over it.

“So…” Ella started, and I focused my attention on her, “will you need our help? Or are you good? You look like you’re good, we’ll just…we’ll just leave.” She tugged on Daniel’s sleeve, and Daniel shook himself out of a stupor and stumbled after her. My lips tugged at the sides as I look at them fluster to the lift and left.

Now that I’m alone, with only the sleeping Detective for company, I thought I’d sit down on the couch and contemplate the situation for a while. But I was quickly reminded of the agony of a very raw and reddened backside. I shot upright in shock, grimaced, and walked towards the bar. I quickly poured myself a drink, then proceeded to stare at it without drinking.

The Detective’s reaction was understandable. She was distressed because of the amount of pain she’s put me through. What she didn’t understand though, was the much higher amount of torture I went through while I was still Samael in heaven. Before I’d fallen. Michael, Gabriel and Amenadiel didn’t suddenly develop a taste of cruelty in my absence, they’d had it all along.

I have also gone through much much worse when I was in hell. The constant fighting was a droll, I’d admit. But before I’d managed to pull myself together and rule the nether realm, I was vulnerable and subjected to all kinds of torture the demons could think off. It was a while before I recovered and gained enough power to fight back.

Yes, I was afraid of the Detective, but that was because I was bound by my oath, and the beatings do hurt a lot, and I had no way to escape. But now, I was released from my oath, and I am safe in the knowledge that I can flee her general vicinity if she ever become a touch too cruel again. Not that I’d want to, but I _can_, and that’s all I needed to regain my confidence. Now the only problem would be…how do I convince the Detective of that? I’m pretty sure I’m still terrified of angering or upsetting her, but that’s only because of me never wanting her to be anything but happy. I’m sure I’d have reactions to her anger that might be difficult to overcome for a while…but I _really _am fine.

I lifted the glass and gulped the drink down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've left this fic alone for a while, not knowing if I should continue it. I feel as if I've been attacked left and right by people thinking I amused myself with torturing people. I loved writing angst and hurt/comfort, and this story took a long time to come to that, and to see how people's opinions changed as I revealed Chloe's reasons for her cruelty only served to make me feel slightly cold. I was upset that no one knew how my stories worked, each and every one of them thriving on only the sweetest relationships the main characters have. It must seem so immature to you, but I really thought people would read my other stories and realise they all have the same quality in love and care. 
> 
> I realise it was unfair and foolish to think that however, because I don't read every fic an author wrote, why should I expect others to do that for me? I was arrogant, and selfish, and stupid. 
> 
> I hope you all forgive me for waiting this long, I just wanted to make sure I was ready for it. 
> 
> Thank you @WasALostBoy for encouraging me to continue. Thank you @NeutrinoClover for having faith in my fics unfailingly. And thank you to everyone else who has made this bearable and fun. Sorry for not naming everyone of you, there are too many. But be assured my gratitude ran as deep for each of you.

Chapter 9

Lucifer’s POV

I waited for the Detective to wake up from her sleep. She has been sleeping a lot, and I imagine the amount of trauma her brain had to heal was slightly more than the average human could endure. I stacked a couple of soft cushions on the armchair in the bedroom, covering them with duvet for even better cushioning, before lowering myself down onto the chair to comfortably sit. I could still feel the bruises, but even with my healing in a mess with the Detective around, I still healed with incomparable speed. I stared at my sleeping angel, unable to tear my eyes of her. She was beautiful, perfect. The way she breathed, the way she snorted slightly in her sleep, endearing, adorable, I was completely gone.

The stayed in this position throughout the night, waking only when I felt a gentle jostling.

“Lucifer? Darling? Wake up.” The Detective. I snapped my eyes open, alertness coursing through my veins as I sat up as quickly as I could. What time was it? Why didn’t my alarm ring? I took a glance out the window and confirmed it was way past 4am. I’ve missed my morning spanking, oh no oh no oh no, I’ve missed my daily reminder and she’ll be so mad at me. I stared at the Detective, feeling my eyes widening in uncontrollable fear.

“S…sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to oversleep. Sorry! I’m going now, please, I’ll go now. Please don’t be mad.” I sobbed as I tried pushing myself out of the chair, trembling hands trying but failing to lever myself up.

“No no no no, Lucifer! It’s ok, I’m not angry. You don’t have to do that anymore.” The Detective sounded distressed, and that was the last thing I wanted. I stopped my actions, following her wordless command as she gently pushed me back into the chair. I looked up at her, wanting to discern her desires, yet her eyes only held sorrow. My breath hitched in despair. I never wanted her to be sad, or upset in any way!

Last night’s events came tumbling as I worked to right myself on the chair. The Detective was sobbing apologies now, and I couldn’t help but pull her into my arms, I let her sit on my lap as she sobbed her eyes out. Oh Dad, what was he supposed to do? She’s regained her memories, but it was still too early, and she wasn’t ready to dismiss the months of fake memories that were supposed to fade as she broke the curse.

Michael was cruel, and vindictive, and I knew his underlying command was to hurt me at every opportunity. I managed to limit it to mere spankings, and other humiliating but somewhat safe methods. I was certain I would be drinking poisons and be submitted to exorcism rituals if I had let it be. I was so glad my own blessing worked, having had no idea whatsoever to do it at all. I never had the chance to practice. But the memories I planted in the Detective’s mind, the ones to make her less suspicious over our…_activities_…are now tormenting her. She should have had only the memories of when she actually started punishing me, not the fake memories swimming along with the real ones, now she believed she had tortured me for the good part of half a decade and suffering for it.

I sighed as I kissed her temple, rocking back and forth, grimacing as my ass made its bruises known but unable to stop soothing my angel anyway.

“Why is this happening, Lucifer.” She asked me, voice broken and soft, gasping in between sobs.

“We’ll get through this…Detective. I promise. As long as you stay with me, I promise, we’ll get through this.” I whispered, wanting her to believe me. Despite my failings in guessing her desires, I still knew her well. I didn’t want her to run away in an attempt to relieve my pain.

“But…” I could hear her arguments before she formed the words, and I wasn’t going to let her.

“_Please_ Detective,” not the least uncomfortable begging her for anything, “I know it’s hard, and that you think you’ve hurt me and our relationship irreparably. And I wished I could give you the safe haven to run to that you need right now, but _please_, c…could you give me what _I_ need.”

The Detective gasped, both in agony and despair. “_Lucifer_…I didn’t…I wasn’t…I _hurt_ you…_so much!_” She locked her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer to my chest.

“No…no Detective, you _know_ this wasn’t your fault…you _know _that. I know it probably doesn’t feel like it now, and I know you still feel guilty over it…but Detective…I’d like your reassurance…please.” I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent, “this week…has been hard…but I’m so _lonely_. You were there…but you _weren’t_…so _please…_don’t leave me. I…whatever you desire, I’ll give to you, I just need you to _stay_.” I could feel the sob tear our of me as I begged her to stay. She’ll leave if I don’t convince her, and I couldn’t bear it. Even if I had to show her all my weaknesses, all my vulnerabilities, I need to convince her to stay.

Chloe’s POV

Lucifer all but begged me to stay, but how could I? I’ve hurt him beyond compare, he shouldn’t even want to be with me right now. Yet he sat here, with me in his lap, rocking me like a baby and soothing me like I was the one hurt. How could he stand to be with me?

He begged though, so desperately. He bared his heart and his soul, he practically told me he _needed _me, and how could I refuse that? I sobbed as I agreed, I nodded into his chest. Whatever he wanted, I would give to him in a heartbeat. I didn’t deserve the choice, his choice was all that matters right now. I leeched comfort from him like a parasite, clinging onto him like my life depended on it. I shouldn’t stay, but he wanted me to. I should stay, because he wanted me to. I was conflicted, hurt, confused. My world didn’t make any sense anymore.

I remembered our first session, where I bent him over my knees and gave him a sound spanking. I also remembered watching a movie with Trixie and Lucifer both in our house, casually, comfortably, _at the exact same time_. I remembered swinging a strap mercilessly upon Lucifer, when at the same time remembering our lunch date where Lucifer had been sweet throughout and it had been a nice day. I sobbed as I remembered the day he revealed his nature, where I slapped him in revulsion and hugged him in two different memories.

I kissed Lucifer’s chest as tenderly as I could. Never again, I never want to hurt him again. Whatever the cost, I will never mentally, physically or emotionally hurt Lucifer again.

“Tell me what to do Lucifer. How do I make this better?” I sobbed into his chest, and his reply, ever so sweet, only made me sob harder.

“Touch me, ignore my reactions and touch me, stroke me, pet me. _Please_ show me you love me. I…I know it is a lot to ask, but…I need…reassurances, evidence…and…I know myself enough to know that if my…flinches…stop you in your pursuit for touch, it would _destroy_ me. I want you…_always_…and even if my body reacts badly, I want to let you know…it’s not you. You just need to let me relearn your touch…please.” I nodded. Whatever he needed was his. We continued clinging onto each other for a long while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“No no no no, Linda. We’re not talking about me! We’re talking about her! The Detective!”

“Lucifer, you cannot think I would want to talk to the Detective when I’m looking at you, devastated and panicking and flitting about my living room, are you?”

“Well, I’m sorry for imposing on your time, just one week after you’ve been released from the hospital and still recovering, no less, but I’m at my wit’s end! I mean…I realise you focus on my issues when I see you at your office, but this isn’t a session now, and I really would just like some advice from a friend.”

“Oh.”

Doctor Martin looked extremely shocked at my revelation, and frankly, quite a bit too flustered as well. I suddenly remembered she didn’t know how I spent my time the past week, and that she might not know what happened beyond what Maze had told her. And we all know how Maze would do in the explanation she gave. Maze had not come back yet from wherever she went looking for a cure for the Detective, and Doctor Martin looked like she needed a friend too. I faltered, abruptly unwilling to burden her with my problems, she had enough of her own to deal with.

Just…how much did she know anyway? The past week has made a world of difference in how I feel about many things, and I’ve been unmade and put together so many times by now, at Michael’s hands, at the Detective’s hands, at my own hands, that my perspective had changed drastically. I haven’t wanted to admit how some people were important to me, how I would die for some of them, how…terrified I am of their mortality and my relative immortality at the same time. Doctor Martin was a great friend, we started out in pretty much the most unconventional method, quite immoral as well, but I cared about her almost as much as I cared about the Detective. Well, not more, to be sure. Not more than the darling urchin as well, definitely. She was somewhat ranked around Maze’s level. Or Ella’s. I ceased my nervous pacing in front of the doctor, and sat down on the chair right beside her.

“Doctor…Linda. I’m sorry, I’ve been going on and on about my problems. I know you’ve been traumatized just recently as well, how are _you_ doing?” The doctor looked downright shocked at my concern, and I cursed myself for being such a selfish prat. I winced at her reaction and offered what must be the most insufficient and ineffective apology ever. Apologising had been beneath me before, but now that I’ve done multiple apologies almost everyday the past week, I felt the heartfelt and sincere ones were worth voicing.

“I…I know that, as a patient, I haven’t been the easiest, and as a…friend…I must have been…deplorable…sometimes unforgivable. I…well I have never had a friend before you, I had Maze, but…well…you’ve seen her before she’s made any connections in this world and…she was loyal and steadfast, as well as protective, but she…I shouldn’t expect it of her but I still needed a friend anyway. If…I know I have not been the best at admitting my failings, but if you point them out to me from now on, I will do my best to correct them. I promise.”

Doctor Martin’s eyes welled up and I felt that familiar sense of anxiety every time I saw someone I cared about tearing up. I opened my mouth to try and set it right, dear Dad I was so arrogant my multiple assumptions of being her friend and offering to listen to her must have been unwelcome. She shook her head and I pursed my lips, swallowing as I waited for her to list my every flaw and limitations, and no doubt subsequently throw me out of her life. She has suffered quite enough on my account.

“Lucifer…I…_what happened?_ You…don’t get me wrong, I am very _very_ glad you are ready to…listen to my opinions…and my problems, but didn’t you come here for my advice in the first place?”

“Well, yes. But I wasn’t being considerate, and I’m trying to…” I grimaced at her words and lowered my eyes as I tried to explain. Right, selfish prat. I had been one for so long that the dear doctor couldn’t believe me when I decided to change my ways. She cut me off, and I startled as she placed her left hand on my knee.

“Lucifer, I…you have been a great friend, if you must know.” I looked up at her in disbelief. She only smiled tearfully at me, and I wanted to do anything to stop her crying.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be able to find another friend who offers free drinks at his high end club infinitely. I wouldn’t find another friend who would protect me as fiercely as you do. No, don’t argue about that. I know how you felt when you found out what your mother did to me. I saw the distress and guilt literally form on your face. It hurt to see you like that. I also wouldn’t find another friend as loyal as you, because – before you refute my claims, I _know _you, and being your psychologist and friend simultaneously has given me insights no one else will ever have – I _know_ you would die before you let anyone hurt me. Lucifer, don’t you see? You have been there, for me, even if you think you haven’t. Our relationship is by no means normal, and naturally, you’re used to coming to me when you have emotional problems, so I’m only going to say this once. You’re _not_ being inconsiderate, or whatever you think you are, when you come to me with your problems. Do I make myself clear?”

“But I…” Linda shook her head sternly and _glared._ I didn’t dare disagree with her in the face of _that_. I wilted and nodded. 

“So,” She continued on, straightening as well as she could after such an emotional speech, “what was your problem?” I took a deep breath before launching into a narrative of what had happened. She gasped in distress when I went through my punishments, and I glossed over them, but she could obviously see through my attempts.

“So, the Detective obviously feel guilty over my suffering, but I just…she _didn’t_ need to, and…I just, I don’t want her to leave thinking she should spare me. I…I keep flinching and backing away from her when she tries to touch me, and I tried to tell her it was just a learned response, but she keeps making that…guilty face and I…I just couldn’t bear it anymore! I need to alleviate her guilt, to…to let her know she shouldn’t blame herself for my inability to control my body and my reactions.”

“Lucifer…I’m not saying what you’re thinking was in any way wrong, that she should feel guilty or anything like that. But just imagine, for a moment, if it were you in her shoes. If you have hurt her, multiple times, without sympathy or mercy, would _you_ be able to forgive yourself easily?” I tried to imagine it, as per the doctor’s instructions, and I find myself unable to breathe. If I _ever_ hurt her, I…I would _kill_ myself.

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you, to see someone you care for so much wearing an expression on her face that you cannot bear to see so often. I also cannot give you a course of action that will immediately solve this problem. But Lucifer, you have to know it isn’t your fault too.”

“But it is! Linda, it was _my_ family that hurt her, and _my_ siblings that cursed her, and it was all because they wanted to hurt _me_. How could this be anything but _my fault_? If I had stayed away, if I had left her alone and not given in to my selfish, unimportant, _desires_, she would have been safe from all these sufferings!”

“And that’s just it! Lucifer, would you blame me if it were my family hurting you? Would you think it was my fault if it were my family causing you harm?” She asked almost too innocently, staring at me so intensely as she waited for my response. I couldn’t let her think I would blame her for any of those things!

“Of course not!”

“Yet, you hold yourself responsible for the actions of your family.”

“I…” She suddenly stood up, looming over me and if I would say so myself, she scared me a little.

“And I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you taking responsibility for the failings of your _family_. They are the most _vile_, _cruel and impossible_ beings, and I am only saying this because I am your friend and I have seen how all of this hurt you and I am entitled to my own opinions, but _I would like to eviscerate them_.” I blinked at her anger, slightly cowed, and slightly awed, but mostly shocked at her vehemence that I shouldn’t be responsible. Unable to look away from the righteous anger on my behalf in her eyes, I could only stare. But even I could tell her anger stemmed not only from her concern for me, but for her own suffering as well.

“Linda…” I reached out, clasping my hands around both her arms, gently pulling her in and embracing her, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry this happened to you. I never wanted this to happen, and I’m sorry you had to go through all of this. I should have been able to protect you, if only I wasn’t so wrapped up in my own problems…” She burrowed into my chest willingly, not resisting the comfort I was attempting to give.

“Well, your problems are pretty big, I don’t think you had a choice.” She sobbed silently. I kissed her on the temple.

“Thank you Linda, for always being there. I just…I hope you know. You’re my best friend, and if you _ever_ need me, I will come. I promise, I will come and get you and make sure you are safe. All you need to do, is pray to me.” I tightened my hold on her, and I had to repeat my promise, to make it more solid, more tangible, just…_more_. “I will come for you, I promise.” She nodded into my chest.

“Talk to her.” She mumbled, but I heard anyway. I didn’t understand her though.

“What?” She pulled away to look at me.

“Talk to her, and tell her everything you feel. Make sure she understands what you need, and make sure you understand what she needs. Your body’s reactions are inevitable, your week has been absolute hell – no pun intended – so make sure she understand that. But you need to understand how she feels as well, then find a middle ground. Make a promise to each other that you can both live with, and then interact within the parameters of that promise. That’s my advice, as a friend slash psychologist.” I smiled at her, nodded gratefully and pulled her back into my arms. She’s given me the advice I needed, now it’s my turn to give her the comfort she definitely needed as well.

“Thank you.” For everything.


End file.
